Staircase in the Shadows
by Erizabesu27
Summary: Rukia, a noblewoman in 19th century London is about to meet the man that changes her life in the most unlikely of places. He may just be the ticket to her freedom. AU and slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

She walked quickly along the cobblestone road. Her boots made a slight clanking noise as she walked over the cold stone. She knew this wasn't a good idea. She just wanted to get away from her noble life and find a place to go where no one would recognize her. She even took a basic dress and cloak from a servant. Now, with the hood up, she wished she had brought something to shield her from this rain. It had been drizzling for a while, but now was pouring, and she didn't see any places she could shield herself. She took another look around. The street lamps were still on, but they seemed dimmer to her. A fog must be rolling in.

"Oh great, now I really won't be able to find my way home." She spoke softly aloud, cursing herself for even thinking it was a good idea to venture out of her mansion at night. She shook the hood and pulled it over her head again.

Twenty minutes had passed, and she had found temporary shelter under a tree. She pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time.

"Already midnight, I hope no one checks up on me and find me missing from my quarters." She sighed as she realized she was talking aloud to herself again. She looked around the dimly lit road. As she looked to her left, it almost looked like there were stairs hidden behind a planter. The rain did not seem like it was going to let up, so she ran towards the staircase in the shadows to have a look.

Sure enough, there was a staircase there. She ran down, and knocked a few times on the door at the end. When there was no answer, she tried the door. It was unlocked, and led into a foyer where there was another door. She took the moment inside the foyer to take off her cloak and wring it out. She shook it, and noticed that there were shadows dancing from the single lamp attached to the wall. The foyer itself was rather small, but it was nice to get out of the rainy, cold weather.

She took the next five minutes to listen for any sounds of the rain stopping and shake out her clothes. When she heard no sign, she relaxed on the bench. As she turned toward the inner door, she could see light coming from the small crack under the door. She could also hear a cough and some quiet voices. She tensed up for a moment, but the voices died down.

In an instant, the inner door was swung open, and two men staggered out. She looked with amazement at what was inside. It was a fairly large room with small tables with lamps on each. There were day beds and cushions close to the floor and brightly colored tapestries she had never seen before. The whole room was covered in a fog and seemed to have a strange smell to it.

She got up slowly as the door was closing and held it open. She peered in slowly. There were about ten people inside. Many seemed to be sleeping. "What is this?" She whispered to herself.

"You there. Don't be shy. Come in."

She looked over to see the owner of the voice. He was to her right about halfway down the room in front of a large table with a very ornate couch behind it. They too were low to the ground and seemed to be a little better quality. She then shifted her gaze back up to the man. He had long red hair that was braided and over his right shoulder. His open shirt appeared to be ivory colored and silky. His extensive black tattoos apparent through his open shirt. He wore more bangles and rings than Rukia could count. The large gold necklaces around his neck and ear piercings mesmerized her. She had never seen anyone like this before.

"Come in my lady. Do not be afraid. We won't hurt you." The man spoke in a low tone. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. She felt compelled to walk through the door and head towards the man. "What's your name?" The man asked as he took a bottle from under the table.

"Rukia." She dare not utter her last name.

"I'm Renji. Come closer. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. I was just trying to get out of the rain. If you don't mind, can I hang up my cloak and wait here for the rain to stop?"

"Of course." He took out a slotted spoon from a wooden box and placed the spoon on top of the glass with bright green liquid in it. She watched as he put a sugar cube on top of the spoon, then poured what Rukia assumed was water over the sugar. It danced inside the glass and eventually became cloudy. He put the item down and looked up, amused at seeing her stand there watching him. "You've never had absinthe before?"

She shook her head. "I haven't."

"It is an anise-flavored spirit. This bottle I got from a friend in France. It is very popular right now at French cafés." He paused. "Some people are trying to outlaw it due to their claims that it is some kind of drug. It's just any other alcohol." His face changed to one of disgust. As he was about to place the glass to his lips, he looked up. "Want a sip?"

Rukia took the glass and almost subconsciously took a sip. It was sweet and was not a bad taste. She was used to wine, so this was a nice difference. She handed it back. "It's nice."

He smiled. "Good, I'm glad you like it." He took a big drink, then set it down as two women walked by him. She could tell they were from the Orient and wore the traditional dress. They picked up some items on the table. Their hands roaming Renji's upper body as they glided away. He held out his arm and caressed one woman's arm as she walked away, his bracelets making ample noise. He turned back to see Rukia looking away.

"Who are all these people?" She said dryly.

Renji motioned to her to sit down. She walked over, placing her cloak on a hook, and walking back to sit an arm's length away from him. "I'm surprised you found this place."

"It was certainly by accident." She said. Her voice low as she looked around to the people in the room.

He smirked. "I understand that this may look strange, but I am simply a man knowing what the people want."

"Oh, and what do they want?" Rukia clenched her fist.

"They want a place to feel safe and a supply of what they need to have their otherwise horrible lives filled with a little peace."

Rukia stood up. "Well, thank you for letting me dry off. I will be on my way. Good evening." Rukia took her cloak and put the wet garment on quickly. As she walked past the table, he grabbed at her wrist. She stopped, looking at him with renewed distaste.

"Do you want everyone to leave? I'd like to talk with you more."

"I'd like to leave." Rukia pulled her wrist away.

"The rain has not let up. I promise, talk to me for a while and I will personally take you within a block from your house by carriage."

"I assure you Renji, I am not of the kind that would be seen in this type of establishment. I don't know if you think I'm some lady of evening or who you think I am."

Renji downed the last of his drink and sat back. "I know exactly who you are Rukia Kuchiki."

She froze. She didn't know what to do. If she started to run, he would surely catch up to her. Was she in danger? Was she now going to be a hostage? She started to tremble as she took a step back. Renji then began to chuckle. "I assure you my lady, I am not the man you think I am. I am not to the level of my clientele. I am simply a businessman."

"Why are you in this business?" She asked. Renji stood up, taking the cloak off Rukia's shoulders and placing it back on the hook. Rukia sat back on the couch.

"I am a trader my lady. Most of my goods have been taxed so highly by your family that I cannot keep a legitimate business going. So, for many years now, I have lowered myself to this level. Granted, I love traveling the world as you can see by my many souvenirs, but I wish I could sell them here without losing so much."

Rukia held her head low. She knew her family had made it harder for people to carry out business since her brother took over, but she didn't realize it was that bad. She wondered how other businesses were doing. Renji sat back down and put his hand under her chin, lifting it slowly. "Keep your head up my lady. You can do your part to change this. For now, though, tell me what a beautiful lady is doing out so late at night in this part of town?"

Rukia moved slightly closer to him as he lowered his hand. "I had to get out of that life. My brother has been trying to have many balls that are really for me to choose a husband. It is too much for me. I don't like any of them. I sneaked out tonight to see the city as it really is, not through my brother's eyes."

Renji nodded as he pulled another wooden box out from under the table. "What kind of man are you interested in?" He glanced at her before opening the box to reveal extravagant jewelry. He began to put away some of his rings.

Rukia felt flustered for a moment. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know why. "I don't know. I guess someone that is kind to me, generous, good with talking to other people." She trailed off. He closed the box.

"Most men would fit that description. Any man would seem to be those things on the outside. When the doors are closed behind him, what do you think most men become?"

She didn't know how to reply. As they sat in silence, a stringed instrument began to play. All of the clients rose slowly and began shuffling out the door. Rukia watched as the last person, except for the two women, had left. She assumed it was some kind of signal to leave. The women began cleaning up. She watched as within a few minutes, they were done. They walked over to Renji and kissed him before leaving out the back. Rukia looked around.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said.

"I don't know the answer." Rukia just realized she had been sitting in silence for several minutes.

"The answer is, they turn into monsters. Most of the women that come here are trying to escape their home life. Women have no rights here, or anywhere for that matter."

"Is this some kind of talk to get me to do what you want? I see those two women are acting like they need to please you."

"That is their decision. I don't force them to do anything. They came back with me from a trip to the Orient. They were trying to escape their own hard lives." He paused. "I am no crusader for women's rights, but I am for people in general. I hide here in the shadows, giving people the tools that they need to fight for a better life."

Rukia looked at the boxes under the table. "I'm sorry I said such things. I've never met someone like you before that says it like it is. All I get are flowery words sprinkled with ill intent." Renji took out a bottle of wine.

"Now you get it. May I interest you in a glass? After this, I can take you home before a search party is called out." Rukia nodded, smiling at seeing her favorite type of wine. Renji stood and came back with two small wine glasses. He poured the wine and gave one to her. "Cheers, my lady."

"Cheers." She smiled and they drank. It was even better than she had remembered. As she sat the glass down, she looked to the boxes again under the table.

"Do you want to see some of the pieces I've collected over the years?" She nodded. "I do have them separated by gender. Some of the women like to buy jewelry off me to maybe help them remind themselves it's not all bad. I'm not sure." He took out a box and opened it. Inside, were several pieces of jewelry. She saw barrettes, broaches, pins, rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Her attention was immediately on a small silver necklace with a purple flower at the bottom. Renji sat closer and looked at what she was looking at. Pointing to the correct necklace, she nodded. He took the necklace out.

"Turn around, I will put it on you." Rukia turned and he slowly put the necklace on her. She could smell his masculine scent now. She wanted to get closer to him, but resisted the urge as he pulled away. "Come this way to the mirror." They walked over to a mirror that was cloudy, but she could still see herself. He brought a lamp over, and she clearly viewed the necklace for the first time. It was beautiful.

"Where did this come from?" She asked.

"I believe that one was from Germany. I had traded several necklaces and womens items for coffee."

She touched the necklace, then smiled. "How much for it?"

"For you my lady, no charge."

"I cannot do that. My family has done so much to hurt you, I have to do something to help you."

"Talking with you is enough payment for me. I haven't been able to ever talk to you, so this is worth it."

Rukia wondered what that last comment meant. Had he seen her before? She contemplated this as her cloak was put over her shoulders. "We should get you home. It is very late. Please wait here while I get the carriage."

"Thank you." She let out softly before he ran off.

She stepped out to the rain soaked road. The rain had stopped, which she was thankful for. She could hear the sound of hooves as the carriage approached. It was rather loud compared to the overall silence around them. Renji got off the carriage and opened the door for her. She took his large hand and was helped into the rather nice carriage. As she rode past the buildings, she tried to make a mental note of where she was. Noting how many rights, how many lefts, how many blocks.

A short ride later, the carriage stopped within a block of her mansion. She was saddened to be home. He opened the door for her, but she didn't get out.

"My lady?"

"I can't go back to that. There is another ball in two days. I can't keep smiling when I feel no want to."

Renji put his hand down. "There will be plenty of people at the ball. I'm sure you will run into a few familiar faces and enjoy yourself this time."

"I hope so."

Renji smiled. "I know so. You are the light of London. Keep your beautiful violet eyes dry and sparkling, just like I've seen tonight."

She looked up at the man in front of her. She rose slowly and held onto his hand. As she was about to step down, she pulled him closer and gave him a hug. With the steps, she was only slightly shorter than him. Renji didn't move.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"Just hug me, idiot."

"Yes, ma'am." He embraced her tightly. Rukia nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing slowly as she took in the moment. Her attraction to him was evident to her, but she knew it was just from how he treated her, and his looks, and his personality. She hugged him tighter.

"I think you should head home now, my lady. You will smell like my cologne if you keep holding me, and I know someone will notice."

"I will bathe when I get back. I couldn't care less right now. You've been so kind to me. No one has ever spoken or acted the way you have around me. I want to see you again. Can I?"

"Of course you can, my lady. Let me give you directions to my place. It's right above where we were. Stop by anytime."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Do it now." She told herself.

Renji had looked away to retrieve the card with directions on it from his coat pocket. As he looked back up, she took the card, shoved it in her dress pocket and grabbed Renji by the head and moved him closer. With one swift move, she had connected his lips to hers. She kissed him briefly before running down the stairs and down the street, not looking behind her. She heard the carriage slowly move away from her. She dare not let him see her red face. That was her first kiss, and she was not about to let it be spoiled by her intense blushing. She wanted to sing. She wanted to dance. She laughed softly to herself as she was filled with the most joy she has ever felt. She felt rebellious. Rebellious knowing that her first kiss was not with some suitor she had no interest in, and instead from a man her family would certainly hate for her to be associated with.

She hopped back into her room through the window and was happy to see her form made out of pillows was still in place. She quickly headed for the bathroom connected to her room and bathed herself, washing away the scent of him. She smelled her arm before wiping it away. She would always remember that smell. It was the smell of her freedom.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading. I know, Renji's a bad boy. The bad boy with the good heart is kind of awesome sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She was right. The rest of the night, she stared at the necklace now adorning one of her vases by her bed. She wanted to keep it next to her at all times to view its beauty. She wondered what story it had to tell. Did it belong to anyone before Renji traded for it? She laid her head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. It was far too silly for her to be thinking of the man. She barely had spoken to him. He was kind to her, and she falls head over heels for him. As her thoughts kept racing, she realized something. Even though they had barely spoken, she felt a pull towards him. She felt like she could be wrapped in his embrace all day and not have a care in the world. She can still hear his bracelets in her mind as he moved his arms. She could still smell his cologne. It was enveloping every thought she had. She decided to rest with these thoughts just as a knock came to her door.

"Milady, it's time to get up." The head servant came in, opening her curtains and helping her out of bed. She took one look at Rukia's face and cried out. "Oh milady, it looks like you have not slept a minute. What happened?"

Rukia shook her head. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Well, we will have to make sure you have extra tea today. We have to prepare you for the ball in two days."

"Of course." Rukia groaned the reply. She just wanted to go back to her thoughts of a certain red haired man.

* * *

At breakfast, her brother noticed her fatigued state. "Rukia, you must be sure to get enough rest these next few days. You must be energetic when the ball arrives. I imagine you will have many suitors who will want to dance with you." He took a bite out of his bread.

"Yes, brother." She wanted to stand on the table and kick all the shiny, expensive place settings to the ground. They ate in silence for a while before Rukia got the courage to ask. "Brother, I have a question."

Byakuya put down his newspaper and took his glasses off. "What is it?"

"Why did you raise taxes a few years ago?"

Byakuya sat back in his chair. "Why do you ask?"

"I was overhearing someone talk about how things have gotten worse since you raised taxes. I thought we were going to use the money to help people."

Byakuya put his glasses back on. "Commoners will complain if the tax increase does not significantly effect them. If they don't see a bold change in their living situation, they will blame it on us."

"That did not answer my question." Rukia said dryly.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya leaned forward.

"I'd like to know where the money is going. I'd rather not over tax them, but if we have to, I would like to see it go more towards programs that we can use to help people, not whatever it is currently being used for." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Right now Rukia, you need to be focusing on finding a husband. When you take over, you can have all the programs you want. For now, I am in charge of the taxes, and it is my business what is done with it."

"Of course." Rukia took one last sip of her tea, then was asked to be excused. Byakuya nodded, and she walked off quickly to her room. Once she was inside, she slammed the door and grabbed her necklace, putting it on and holding it tightly. "Please let me find the strength to make it through."

"Milady." A voice called out. "You will be late for your appointment." Rukia tucked the necklace into her dress and walked out, hoping that the necklace would give her strength.

* * *

The ball had been in full swing for over an hour. Rukia had danced with so many different men, that they all started to look the same. She wore the necklace, and her dress was low enough that the necklace just showed. She had on rather high heeled shoes, so she took care not to trip. The song ended as she curtsied to yet another suitor. She looked around the room, then a voice came up behind her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes." She breathed out slowly. She looked down as she took the man's hands and the song began to play. She didn't care what he looked like, she just wanted the song to be over with.

"It's nice to see you again." The man said.

"It's nice to see you t..." She then smelled a familiar smell and shot her head up to see Renji staring back at her. She almost tripped, but Renji caught her.

"Renji!" She said rather loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

"By whom?"

"By your brother, of course."

Rukia's head was spinning. "Wha..how..." She could feel her heart racing.

"I was invited to all the balls, but never had a chance to dance with you."

It was at this time that Rukia took in how he looked. All of his jewelry and piercings were taken out. He had on a very sharp tuxedo and his hair was neatly combed and tied in the back. He looked like he actually fit in. As they continued to dance, Rukia's face becoming more red as she finally remembered the kiss. "Renji, I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to just randomly kiss you."

"It's quite alright my lady. You were a good kisser." He smiled at her, causing her to almost trip again. The song ended, and it looked like the band was taking a break. Renji bowed to her. "Thank you for the dance. I will see you around."

"Wait!" She said, holding onto his jacket sleeve. "Don't leave me."

"Don't you have to socialize with everyone?" Renji looked down at her nearly tear filled eyes. "Please don't cry." She sniffed and looked up.

"I don't want to socialize."

"Now you're just being stubborn. You have a duty."

As she was about to tell him where her duty can go, a voice chimed in. "Good evening Sir Abarai." Rukia looked up to see her brother shaking his hand. No smile was on his face. Rukia felt even more confused.

"You know him, brother?"

"I do. We've known each other for a long time. He was knighted when he was just a teenager. How Sir Abarai here runs a very well known trading company. I'm sure you've heard of South London Trading."

Rukia took a step back. "That's your trading company? It's huge!" Her mind went to why he would need to have extra money on the side when he was the owner of such a well respected and large trading company.

Renji laughed. "I am not the only owner. It is a combined effort with several friends. I've known your brother for a long time." He turned to Byakuya, a sparkle in his eye. "I hope you don't mind that I asked your sister to dance."

"Not at all. You can dance with her all you would like, but I must say that there are many men looking to dance with her tonight, so it would be wise to let everyone have a chance."

Rukia grabbed Renji's arm. "I pick him. This ball is over." She stared into Byakuya's eyes with a determination he had not seen before. Byakuya pulled at her shoulder.

"Don't be childish Rukia. There are more men to dance with. If you'll excuse us Sir Abarai." Renji bowed as they walked off. Rukia looked behind her as she was pulled away. Renji simply smiled and waved. She had so many questions. She made a note to visit him soon to ask all of her questions.

The ball ended, and Rukia found herself unable to sleep once again. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to until she got answers from Renji.

* * *

The next day, Byakuya walks into a dimly lit room with several people gathered around a table. "I called you all in here because I think my sister has been getting suspicious of where the tax money is going."

A person near him spoke. "You know she was going to eventually. If she ever found out that we were really giving the money to our enemy, she would put a stop to it at once."

Byakuya nodded. "This is why I think we should have my brother in law's children take over. They are still young now, but when they are old enough, my brother in law will have told them everything they need to know to agree with sending the money." Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"What should we do about your sister?" Another member spoke up.

"For now, get someone to watch her. I don't think she would go anywhere now due to the weather, but in a week or so, begin extensive spying." Everyone agreed, and the meeting was over.

* * *

Two days later.  
The rain was still coming down hard, but Rukia took off, this time with a parasol, and ran with her cloak towards Renji's house. She ran to the room at the end of the stairs and barged in, causing a few people to jump.

"Where is he?" She asked out of breath.

"He's upstairs. I'm Hui Wu by the way. This is my sister Ming. We never introduced ourselves."

"I'm Rukia. It's nice to meet you. So Renji is off tonight?"

"Yes, but he should be available. Take the stairs in the back."

Hui pointed to the door at the end of the room. Rukia nodded a thank you to the women and ran towards the door. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, forgetting about reopening her parasol.

"I'll be right there." Came a voice from inside. Renji opened the door to see a thoroughly soaked Rukia. "What are you doing? Get inside." Renji grabbed Rukia's hand and led her inside. He saw the parasol and shook his head. "You had a parasol too?"

"Renji, why are you a knight? Why are you living in such a place when you have ownership of such a large company? Why are you in this side business if you have South London Trading?

Renji chuckled and pulled off Rukia's cloak. He was wearing similar clothes to the first time she saw him. She felt more comfortable talking to him when he was like this.

"Have a seat. I will make us tea."

He began to set the kettle on the stove when Rukia took his hand. "I don't want tea, I want answers."

"Oh, feeling a little feisty tonight? What's gotten you so riled up?" Renji asks with a smirk.

"You have. Now answer, please." She let go of his hand. Renji let out a sigh.

"I lost ownership of the company several years ago. I just go on trips for them. I lost it due to a disagreement about shipping policies. I was voted to step down, but they agreed that since having a knight was so important to their reputation, they would all say I was part owner. That is why I got into this business. Your brother's tax increase has hit us hard, but that was not the major reason. I just lost that profit on my own." Renji resumed making tea. "As far as being a knight. I fought against some pirates long ago. I did it so many times, I guess it was enough to be knighted. I didn't really question it. It got me lots of new clients."

Renji poured the tea for Rukia. "Thank you for telling me everything. I knew I could trust that you would tell me." She swirled her spoon around the cup. "Tell me, do you dress like a pirate to remind you of what you did?"

Renji looked at her confused, then looked down at himself, laughing loudly as he made the connection. "No, no, I just look like this because the clothes are comfortable and I like the jewelry. Besides, real pirates don't look like this. They have filthy clothes and they certainly don't have this much jewelry."

Rukia took a sip of her tea. "You remind me of someone from some books I've read. Mostly about men from the Persian empire."

"That's where most of this is from. I do a lot of work in that area." He sat down in his chair and sipped the tea.

They took the next few minutes to sit in silence while they sipped their tea. Renji finally spoke. "I was surprised at what you said during the ball when you grabbed my arm."

Rukia thought for a moment, then remembered her basically saying she wanted to marry Renji. She reddened and tried to hide it with her teacup, but too much tea went down her throat, and she burned her throat. She put the tea down quickly and yelled.

"Cold water please." She said between coughs. Renji got up quickly and found the nearest cup to pour her some of the water he had gotten earlier. He handed it to her, giving her much relief as the cool liquid went down. "Thank you."

"Please don't scare me like that. You shouldn't be so casual with hot liquids."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You also haven't told me why you did that at the ball."

"I, I just wanted to not dance with anyone else. I don't want to anymore. Being with you seemed like I would be happier than having someone I don't even like."

"You shouldn't wish things like that. I am not a good man." Renji gripped his tea cup tightly.

"Yes, you are!" She stood up. "I know you've had problems in the past and may not be making the best decisions right now, but you are working as best you can even after all that has happened to you. I really respect you for that." She sat back down. "I can tell you are a good person. I can feel it in my bones. I feel like I've known you since I was a kid. I feel so comfortable around you. I feel at home."

Renji crossed one leg over his knee. "You barely know me, my lady. How can you say so much about me when you barely know anything about me?"

Rukia looked away. "Can you please call me Rukia?"

Renji smiled. "Of course, Rukia. Would you like more tea?"

"Yes, please." He poured her more tea. As he sat back down, she blew on the cup, then looked at Renji, who was sitting across from her at the small table. His hair was still braided, but Rukia had the sudden urge to run her hands through his hair. She quieted the thoughts in her head and blew on the tea again. After a few minutes of minimal conversation, Rukia had enough. She sat the tea down and stood, walking to where Renji was.

"Were you leaving, Rukia?"

"Not yet." She said quickly. She grabbed Renji's braid.

"What are you doing?" Renji said, putting his cup down.

"Just let me do this." Rukia took the tie out from his braid and unbraided his hair. She ran her hands through his soft hair, slowly moving towards him until she was sitting on his thigh.

"Rukia." He said deeply.

"You can touch me. I don't mind. I'm touching you." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly while she now tugged at his hair.

"Why can't you be with me?" She breathed out.

"You deserve better than me." He said between kisses to her.

"You are better than anyone I've ever met." She said, now placing small kisses on his neck while still running her hands through his hair.

"Then you haven't met a lot of men."

"I have met a lot, and they are all the same. You are different." She kissed his cheek. "I like different."

Renji put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, knocking over his chair. It crashed loudly to the ground. They kissed deeply, Rukia wrapping her arms and legs around him. He moved her to one arm and with the other arm, wiped everything off the table. The tea cups, tea kettle, and plates fell to the ground with an even louder crash. Renji placed Rukia on the table, causing the table to knock against the wall. They kissed once more before Renji began removing his shirt quickly. Rukia was so red, she could feel her cheeks burn hotter with every second. He began to kiss her again, deeply, and with such passion that Rukia was sliding across the table. At that moment, there came a knock on the door.

"Renji, it's Hui, are you alright? We heard a crash.

"I'm fine!" He yelled out.

"Where's Rukia?"

"She left!"

"Well, let me know if you need anything. Good night."

"Night!" He looked down and hung his head low. "You should leave. I know she will be back soon. She worries a lot."

"But Renji, I don't want to leave." She sat up.

"I don't want you to leave either." He kissed her neck. "I really don't, but it's best if you do. Just for tonight. Come by again tomorrow and I will make sure to keep it quiet."

Rukia hopped off the table. "Do you need any help cleaning?"

"No, I'll be fine. Please have a safe walk back. I will see you soon." He kissed her forehead as she scrambled out the door. As she was about to walk out, he spun her around, kissing her against the door frame. "Now go before I change my mind."

She smiled. "Good night, Renji. You will be in my dreams tonight."

"You will be in mine as well, Rukia. Good night."

She walked down the stairs and quickly walked out to the street. She raised her hood and took off at a run towards her mansion. Little did she know that there was a man hiding in the shadows across the street from Renji's house taking notes.

"I will have to report this at once to Byakuya. I knew it was a good idea to come out, even in the rain."  
He closed his notebook and walked slowly in the rain soaked street.


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her eyes to see a familiar sight, her bedroom. Opening her eyes further, she could see that it was a sunny morning. She rolled over and looked over to her bedside table. Her necklace hung from the same vase it always does, but this time, she noticed the vibrant color in the purple flower even more. She carefully took the necklace and put it on, holding the flower for just a moment.

It had been almost two months since she left Renji's house that one rainy night. Since then, she has been under strict watch. As she lay in bed, she remembered the following morning after that night. She had hung her head as her brother scolded her for visiting a man's house late at night. She noticed he didn't seem to have a problem with who she was with, just that it would tarnish their name if word got out of where she was. For the last two months, her brother had been making more dinner dates, social outings, and dances than Rukia would have liked. She did find one man to be tolerable, if only because he reminded her of Renji.

* * *

This evening would be one that would start her new journey.

"My lady, it's an honor to be given this time to spend with you. I only wish it would be for longer." The man said as he took her coat and walked into the sitting room.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you say that you and my brother are on a counsel? Tell me, do you deal with taxes?"

She could see him tense up. "I do, but surely this is not the topic for such late night conversations. Let us have a glass of wine and talk about whatever suits you." He walked over to a bar near the fireplace and poured two glasses of red wine. He swirled it before taking a sip. "This is wonderful. Here, my lady." He handed her a glass.

"Thank you." It was at this moment that Rukia had an idea. She would try to get Mr. Kurosaki drunk. She'd then get cozy with him and get him to spill the information he knew about the taxes. Rukia was rather proud of herself for thinking of such a scheme.

She sipped her wine extra slow as Mr. Kurosaki had his fourth glass. She had him telling jokes, playing charades, and finally, lounging on the couch. Rukia walked over to a clearly drunken man laying on the couch, his glass empty, but still in his hand. She took the glass and set it down. She sat close to him and ran her hand down his arm. He groaned in reply. "Tell me, Mr. Kurosaki, what is that you do here?"

He staggered to a sitting position. "I help dist..bute taxes."

She caressed his arm more. "Very interesting. Say, I saw that the taxes went up recently. Why was that?"

He shook his head. "Can't say." She moved in closer, now caressing the side of his neck. Her gentle touches sent goosebumps down his neck.

"You won't even tell me a little bit?"

"Of what again?" He was barely moving.

"Of why the taxes went up."

He moved his arm up for no reason, making shapes in the air. "Oh, we give the extra tax money to the enemy so they can give us guns."

Rukia stopped caressing him. "What enemy?" She said softly. "Is it the pirates?" He nodded. She smiled as she rose. His eyes seemed to blink more often. "You rest well. Good night."

"Night." Within moments, he was passed out. Rukia giggled softly to herself as she ran to her room. She had to think of the best way to spill it to the people.

* * *

The next morning, she put on servants clothes and walked around town. She had been thinking of ideas when she heard a paperboy calling out the latest news. Rukia stopped near the boy.

"Paper, ma'am?"

"No thank you, but can you tell me where the newspaper office is?"

The boy looked confused. "It's right there." He pointed to a building down the street. Rukia nodded to the boy, then walked quickly to the building. She took a moment to clear her head, then she opened the door.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?"

A tall man with dark hair walked through the door on the opposite side of her. "Can I help you?" He put on his glasses and squinted. His eyes grew wider as Rukia took off the robe. "Miss Rukia, what can I do for you?" He motioned for her to sit. She sat down at the chair across from his desk.

"I wanted to give you the most important story that your newspaper has ever had." She smiled slightly.

The man sat down. "What do you mean?"

"You all know the taxes went up, right?" He nodded. "Well, I just found out that they are not used for programs to help the public."

The man shook his head. "We all assumed that Miss Rukia. No money ever seems to come back down to us. It just seems to line the pockets of everyone else but those that need it."

Rukia's eye twitched. "What if I were to tell you it goes to the pirates in exchange for guns?"

The man stood up. "What? How do you know that? You are not part of the counsel. I can't have hearsay Miss Rukia."

Rukia shook her head. "It's not hearsay. I got it right from the mouth of a counsel member. I dare not say his name as he is overall a good person."

The man sat down. "This is quite the story, but I need more to go on. Perhaps I can find some sources to see what the pirates are doing with the money." He paused for a second, then looked at Rukia while sitting down. "Why are you saying all of this to me? This will certainly ruin the family and cause chaos." Rukia smiled. His eyes widened. "Is that what you want?"

"Let's say I have no interest in being a part of that life anymore." She moved in closer. "Just between you and me, I met a man that is the reason I am doing this."

"Are you going to run away with him?!"

"That is an option." She looked at his smiling face. "None of that in the paper though, got it?"

"Of course. Thank you for giving this to me." He leaned back in his chair. "You better get your bags ready to leave quickly. I can have this out in tomorrow morning's paper."

"Oh, I've had a bag packed for a month. No worries there." They both laughed.

She stood, and he stood as well. She extended her hand and he took it, giving a firm handshake. "Thank you." Her eyes were almost filled with tears as she put her hood up and stepped outside.

* * *

She barely slept that night. She made sure everything was packed. She tried to not show her joy as she ate dinner, took her bath, or got helped into bed. She knew this was going to be a good plan. She touched her necklace, caressing the edges and imagining it being done by the man she now thought of at night to keep her calm.

As she woke, she could hear voices outside her door. She rolled over to watch the door. Gripping the necklace, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

A servant poked her head in. "My lady, you have been requested to stay in your room today. There seems to be some commotion outside. I will bring you a change of clothes and breakfast." Before Rukia could answer, she was off. As soon as the door was closed, Rukia ran and opened the window. She could hear people chanting, "We will not give money to pirates!" She could hear people yelling and throwing things. She nearly jumped up and down by how happy she was.

As the day wore on, she began getting increasingly nervous. She could hear fights break out and the sounds of glass breaking. The clouds rolled in quickly as she watched from her window. As she was about to move away from the window, she heard rustling. She looked around to find the source. She finally saw someone coming up the trellis near her window. "Who are you?" Rukia called out softly. She then squinted to see a familiar face. "Ming!" She nearly yelled her name. Ming smiled.

"Hello Rukia. Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes, please do." Rukia ran over and locked her door. "What are you doing here?"

Ming smiled. "I came to rescue you. Renji thought of a plan. We noticed the chaos going on and thought it would be the perfect time. I found an opening in the fence."

Rukia looked at the bag she was carrying. "What is your plan?" Ming put the bag on the floor and took out some clothing items. There was a long black wig and a traditional style dress from the Orient with a shawl.

"Put these on and grab any belongings you want to bring along."

Rukia's heart was racing as she quickly got out of her dress and put on the other dress. She was helped into the wig and shawl quickly. Ming then pulled on a simple dress and a short haired wig. "Where did you get all this and what are we doing?"

"It's not important. What is important is that you get to the harbor right away. Renji's boat is lot 27. You have to hurry." Rukia grabbed her bag and pushed her clothes into a form on the bed and covered it. She then was helped out the window and quickly made it to the ground.

"What about you?" Rukia asked.

"I will be making a scene outside acting like you. Then I will run back to Renji's house. Hopefully some spies will follow me."

"What will happen when they find out you are not me?" Rukia was pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"We will come up with something, now go!"

"Thank you." She squeaked out before running through the bushes and going through the hole in the fence she often went through. She could hear Ming yelling outside and the sounds of servants telling her to get inside. Rukia laughed as she ran. She was going to find him.

* * *

Running for what seemed like hours, Rukia finally made it to the docks. She was so tired and her lungs hurt, but she kept running. She counted the docks until she came to number 27. She turned to see the end of the dock. She took a moment to stand there. His back was facing her. His hair blowing slightly. The sounds of the chaos in town could barely be heard. She walked slowly down the dock. About halfway, she dropped her bag and ran towards him, her boots sounding loudly on the wooden dock. He turned around slowly just as he could see her about to jump. He grabbed her bridal style as her dress was too tight to wrap her legs around him.

"Renji!" She cried out, her arms wrapping around him tightly. He pulled her in close as he spun her around. Grabbing her shoulder with his hand, he pushed her closer until their lips met. Fiercely, they kissed. Forgetting all that had happened. Forgetting their lives before each other. He put her down gently.

"We have to get out of here. We will head to a friend's place in France for now. Once things have calmed down, we can sail back to England and live in a more rural area where no one would know what we look like. How does that sound?"

She picked up her bag. "I don't care where we go, as long as we are together." She could barely get the last words out. She ran to the ship and was helped on by Renji. She noticed a few other men on board and looked down to see oars. "Renji, what about these men?"

Renji waved to the man standing near a door. The man went down the stairs and within moments, they were moving down the river. "These are old friends and allies of mine. They are completely trustworthy. They will take us to France, then arrive back before morning."

Rukia looked around and found a place to sit near the ship's wheel. She could feel him come closer and place his hand on her shoulder. Rukia looked around for a while, then noticed what looked like smoke coming from an area near Renji's house. Renji gripped her shoulder tighter, leaning down to be just beside her ear. "Do you see that fire? That is our alibi."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

30 minutes earlier.

Ming ran down the road, looking behind her to make sure the two men from the mansion were still following her. She knocked on Renji's door as she tried to catch her breath. The door opened, but the men could not see who was behind the door. Ming walked in quickly and shut the door.

"Were you followed?" Hui asked in their native language.

"Yes."

"Good, I have everything packed at the side door."

Ming smiled then peeked through the window to see the two men standing across the street. "Let's set this place on fire!" Ming said and Hui smiled. They ran up the stairs, throwing oil all over the floor and anything that can catch fire quickly. Ming took an oil lamp and threw it into the room. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs. Hui had the front door area covered in oil. Ming ran past her towards the side door. Hui threw another lamp, and the front door caught fire. The fire traveled with the oil to the furniture. The blaze gained strength quickly.

"Come on Hui!" Ming called out. The women opened the door, putting their cloaks over their head and running towards the downstairs. The women ran inside and screamed to the patrons that there was a fire and to come with them. The five people there screamed and staggered out the back door. They all ran towards the from of the building. By this time, the two men outside had seen the fire and had tried to get inside, but the fire was too hot for them. As the people ran out, the men grabbed them looking for Rukia. Ming and Hui ran down the road, laughing. They didn't know where they were going next, but they surely went out with a bang. The house was so brightly lit up from the fire that people were gathered, and crews were coming to try and put out the fire.

* * *

Rukia laughed as Renji told her the story of how he fake their deaths so no one would look for them. She turned around to meet his smiling face. "How did you think of this?" She asked.

"I had two months to think of how to get you and I out of this life." Rukia looked at him. He put his hands up. "I promise wherever we go, I will only do legitimate jobs."

"I'm glad." Rukia smiled and held on to her necklace. Renji grabbed her hand, and she was led out of the now quickly fading light and into a room with one oil lamp. "Is this your room, Renji?"

Renji nodded. He sat down on a chair as Rukia was led to sit on the bed. "Rukia, I want you to know that I have never felt like this about any woman before. Well, anyone at all. I want to make you happy. I want you to be proud of me. I want to grow old together and have grandchildren to tell my wild tales to that they will never believe." Rukia shifted. Her hands resting on her lap. Renji looked at her. "I love you."

Rukia leaned over and lightly touched his cheek with her palm. "I love you, too."

Renji took her hand in his own, leaning over to find her lips once more. He moved to sit on the bed himself. When he pulled away, Rukia was looking at him in such a way that he couldn't tell what she wanted. "Rukia?"

Rukia moved over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. The smooth fabric glided off his wide shoulders. She touched his tattoos, gliding her hands across the black lines. She found her way to his neck and pulled a necklace off over his head, putting in over her own. The necklace was so long on her that she wrapped it around twice. Renji chuckled slightly.

At that moment, there was a wave, and the ship jolted, causing the oil lamp to go out. Rukia shrieked slightly at the sudden darkness, but her vision returned quickly as the light of the moon shown in through the three windows. She reached over to relight the lamp when Renji grabbed her wrist. She looked to see his face close to her own. "Leave it off. I want to see you in the moonlight."

The light shown on them as they frantically pulled off their clothes. The light moans and creaking noises almost seemed to echo as the ship moved along. The light showed their hands move over each other, their rhythmic movements, and finally, their yells of pure bliss as they finally found out what it felt like to love each other every way they can.

Rukia lay on top of him, feeling his moist skin against her own as she looked at his skin in the moonlight. He had since fallen asleep, and she was left to either lay next to him, or on him. She chose the latter. Her heart was filled with so much joy and passion for this man under her that she finally knew what freedom felt like. She didn't know what would happen to them in the future. All she knew was that freedom was in his loving embrace. The end.

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading. I know it's not the best, but I had an idea and ran with it. I gave details on how Renji looked because I would love to see Renji look like how he did in my story. He's the type of guy that your parents would not be ok with you dating because he has the tattoos and looks intimidating. Underneath his exterior lies a confident, protective, yet awkward guy. I've loved his character for a long time. Maybe I secretly like bad boys, but in reality would rather have someone with reliability.


End file.
